shadows_pokemonfandomcom-20200213-history
Scarlett Montgomery
Scarlett Montgomery is a 13-year-old Pokémon Trainer from Lumiose City of the Kalos Region. She is the only daughter and youngest child of Dallas Montgomery and Ailey Walker-Montgomery, the younger sister of Caleb Montgomery, cousin of Carter and Gabriel Jennings, and the niece of Bradley and Corrine Jennings. Her best friend is Bailey Ketchum, the daughter of Ash and Serena Ketchum. Physical appearance Scarlett is a medium-height young girl with mid-back-length pale reddish-brown hair and bright blue eyes, which she inherited from her father while she got her hair from her mother. She has lightly tanned skin and three piercings in her ears. She wears a long-sleeve red shirt with the sleeves almost going to her fingertips, a pair of blue jeans and brown calf-length boots. She wears a brown belt around her waist to hold her Pokéballs, and a silver locket around her neck with a picture of her with her parents and Caleb. She also wears a pair of fingerless black gloves. She keeps her Poképhone either clipped to her belt in a case or in her backpack. Personality Scarlett is a friendly, and nice young trainer with a love for Pokémon. She doesn't really like making her friends, but puts up with it for Bailey, who loves making new friends. Scarlett is very close to both her father and brother since they raised her after her mother's disappearance. She is closer to Caleb due to him being at home more than her father was before he took time off from the police force and did something closer to home. She is calm, kind, and patient when dealing with Pokémon who might have a problem with humans. She hates seeing any Pokémon in pain and especially hates to see one being treated poorly. She praises her Pokémon when they do an excellent job and helps them train to get stronger. She hates Pokémon Hunters or anyone who wants to harm Pokémon with no good reason. While she has a good and friendly personality, Scarlett can sometimes be very blunt, especially with a Trainer who thinks they think they know what they're doing when the really don't. Pokémon On hand History Prior to the series Scarlett was born and raised in Lumiose City of the Kalos Region to Dallas Montgomery and Ailey Walker-Montgomery and the younger sister of Caleb Montgomery (who is six years older). When she was just three, her mother, who was visiting Sinnoh while studying temples of Dialga and Palkia and of the Lake Guardians, Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf, went missing leaving no trace. When she was ten years old, and her father returned to the police force to use his knowledge to try to find her mot her, he was often leaving the house long periods of time leaving her with her best friend, Bailey Ketchum. Her brother eventually came home and took care of her while their father was out searching. Kalos Arc Scarlett makes her debut in Kalso 1: Starting Journey!. Achievements Kalos Badges This listing is of the badges Scarlett has obtained in the Kalos region: Trivia * Scarlett's Poképhone is red with a key chain that has a little Arcanine on it, in memory of her mother, who she sadly does not remember much of. References Category:Characters Category:Female characters